Naissance et renaissance
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: John a décidé de fêter la naissance de Sherlock. Il se pourrait bien que ce jour soit signe de renaissance pour tous les deux.


**Coucou !**

**Ceci est mon premier Johnlock, je suis fière ! =D J'ai peut-être fait des erreurs, mais qui n'en fait pas la première fois ?^^ **

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier tous les merveilleux auteurs de Johnlock qui m'ont fait adorer ce couple, particulièrement shadowquill17, qui m'a donné envie de faire le grand saut ! Deux fois que tu m'inspires une fic, tu es trop forte ! :p **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! **

**Enjoy !**

Une véritable canicule régnait au 221B Baker Street, en écho à celle qui accablait tout Londres, et la fumée qui émanait de la cuisine n'arrangeait rien. Des crépitements venant des poêles et des alarmes de minuteur se faisaient entendre. Occupé à chercher la dernière plaquette de beurre dans le frigo, tout en tentant d'ignorer les pouces se trouvant dans le bac à légumes, John Watson sourit : ce bruit si normal était inhabituel dans cet appartement. Il était plus fréquent d'entendre les bouillonnements du nouveau poison que fabriquait Sherlock et ses hurlements pour des raisons diverses qu'un four annonçant que le plat était cuit.

« John, vous trouvez le beurre ? demanda la voix enjouée de Martha Hudson.

-Un instant, Madame Hudson. Je vous jure que, quand Sherlock reviendra, il aura intérêt à se trouver une expérience incluant des pouces, sinon je les jetterai à la poubelle ! »

La logeuse rit. Non, le médecin aux cheveux blonds serait incapable de faire ça : un Sherlock sans expériences, et donc encore plus susceptible de s'ennuyer, était bien plus dangereux qu'un Sherlock l'œil collé à son microscope. Il adorait le contempler quand il était concentré, donnant l'impression que pour lui, plus rien n'existait hormis le morceau de moisissure qu'il étudiait, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Ensuite, il préparait un thé, en donnait une tasse à John en sachant très bien que son colocataire n'en refusait jamais, puis s'installait sur son fauteuil préféré, dos à la fenêtre, les jambes croisées. Si John avait le malheur de regarder une émission télé, le détective consultant y jetait un œil avec une moue contrariée, et critiquait la stupidité des gens, ou déduisait ce qu'il se passerait dans un film. L'ancien militaire soufflait d'agacement dans ces moments, mais il s'amusait en même temps : regarder la télé avec Sherlock Holmes était une véritable aventure. S'il se trompait, c'était encore plus drôle. A chaque fois, le cadet Holmes disait : « Ce n'est pas logique. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux apprécier quelque chose d'aussi absurde. » Il arborait toujours son air vexé, fronçant le nez avec un regard méprisant. N'importe qui l'aurait frappé, John aimait beaucoup cette expression, à la fois adulte et enfantine. Un véritable paradoxe. Mais, plus inavouable, il avait envie d'embrasser ce nez froncé, de faire disparaître cet air légèrement hautain d'une caresse. A vrai dire, il avait tout le temps envie de l'embrasser, le cajoler, voire plus… il rougit. Pire qu'un adolescent, lui qui avait honoré tant de femmes !

Il devait bien se l'avouer, il était amoureux de l'unique détective consultant du monde, et d'un indécrottable handicapé des sentiments. Une sacrée galère, d'autant plus quand on croyait être totalement hétéro…

« John ? Vous comptez rester ainsi combien de temps ? »

Le médecin sursauta, et faillit perdre l'équilibre : les joues légèrement rouges, comme si la vieille dame avait pu deviner ses pensées, il se reprit et trouva enfin le beurre. Il le tendit à la cuisinière, qui en badigeonna un plat. John se demanda si elle avait bien compris qu'ils seraient quatre, et non pas trente, au vu du festin gargantuesque qu'elle préparait. Il n'osa pas la contrarier : Madame Hudson pouvait se montrer redoutable quand on l'embêtait. Un agent de la CIA en avait fait les frais : dupé par une vieille dame qui semblait si inoffensive, avec son air bienveillant et sa voix chaleureuse, il était passé par la fenêtre avec l'aide d'un détective. La vieille dame chantonna un air inconnu, emplissant l'appartement de sa bonne humeur : elle était heureuse de préparer le repas pour l'anniversaire de Sherlock, qu'elle considérait comme le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Le quatre juin, le monde avait accueilli une tempête d'énergie et d'intelligence. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils cohabitaient, et il n'avait jamais su la date de l'anniversaire de son ami avant de le demander à Mycroft. Il n'avait pas vraiment demandé, le _gouvernement britannique_ l'avait indiquée au médecin qui s'occupait de Sherlock alors qu'il avait écopé d'une balle dans l'épaule, qui n'avait atteint aucun point vital. C'était il y avait quelques mois, et il avait déjà compris qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour ce cinglé qui faisait profiter l'infirmière du résultat de ses déductions concernant sa vie. John avait calmé le jeu avant qu'elle ne lui crève un œil avec une seringue, même s'il ne doutait pas du sang-froid du personnel. Il était certain que Sherlock, avec quelques mots choisis, parviendrait à faire sortir le Dalaï-Lama de ses gonds.

Il vérifia la cuisson du gâteau d'anniversaire, sans penser à la réaction probablement inhabituelle qu'aurait le détective face à ça : rien que John ne serait surmonter, et il savait, que, au fond de lui, son ami serait ému. Il avait déjà été étonné de la stupidité de Lestrade, qui s'était, d'après lui, aggravée. Greg, complice du docteur Watson, devait occuper Sherlock toute une journée avec de petites enquêtes, en évitant le plus possible de le mettre en contact avec Sally Donovan ou Phillip Anderson, pour ne pas gâter l'humeur du jeune homme. Sherlock se doutait certainement de quelque chose, mais devinerait-il ? Probablement pas. John remua les oignons, sur les conseils du chef de cuisine. Une once de tristesse lui serra le cœur : l'enquêteur ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que quelqu'un pense à son anniversaire… en supposant qu'il ait réalisé lui-même ce que signifiait le quatre juin. Pour les Holmes, les fêtes religieuses ou d'anniversaire ne signifiaient rien, elles n'étaient qu'une perte de temps. John prouverait à son colocataire qu'il avait tort, et ce serait une petite victoire face au grand Sherlock Holmes qui ne se trompait jamais.

« Vous savez, l'informa Madame Hudson d'un ton badin, je n'avais jamais su sa date d'anniversaire, et ce sont des choses qui se demandent difficilement, surtout quand il s'agit de Sherlock. Et pourtant, ça fait six ans que je le connais ! Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez fait !

-Ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a dit, monsieur dit détester les énigmes, sauf celles qui le concernent ! grogna John.

-Tout le monde a besoin de garder certaines choses secrètes, John, et Sherlock plus que les autres. Vous dites qu'il ne vous parle jamais de lui, mais je crois que vous êtes la personne à laquelle il s'est le plus dévoilé, révéla la logeuse avec un sourire. Il y a quelque chose de spécial entre vous.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi vous pensez, rétorqua le médecin un peu trop vite, détournant son regard sur le couteau qu'il nettoyait.

-Un jour, vous finirez par vous en rendre compte, j'en suis certaine ! » annonça Madame Hudson d'un ton sentencieux.

Elle eut un petit rire satisfait, que John ne releva pas. Mieux valait ne pas continuer cette conversation bien trop gênante à son goût : s'avouer ses sentiments était une chose, en parler à quelqu'un en était une autre. Et puis, le médecin estimait qu'il en parlerait seulement à Sherlock, s'il trouvait le courage de le faire.

Affronter ce regard pétillant d'intelligence et d'arrogance pour parler d'un sujet que son propriétaire estimait futile était loin d'être simple, et l'ancien militaire craignait plus que tout de perdre cette amitié si précieuse à ses yeux. S'il perdait le détective, s'il était contraint de déménager et de retourner dans un appartement froid et gris, comme l'était sa vie d'avant, alors il se tirerait une balle dans la tête. Le matin de leur rencontre, il avait fixé l'arme avec hésitation, après un énième cauchemar, en se demandant s'il trouverait le courage d'accomplir l'évidence. A quoi bon continuer à vivre, quand votre vie avait perdu tout son sens ? Quand chaque jour, vous vous leviez pour rencontrer le ciel gris de votre existence, son néant, sa monotonie ? Quand vous vous retrouviez seul avec vos souvenirs noirs, ignoré de tous, même de votre sœur trop empêtrée dans les brumes de l'alcool pour se souvenir de vous ? Il avait été médecin, soldat, s'était battu en Afghanistan et avait sauvé tellement de vies qu'il ne les comptait même plus. Le fier capitaine John Watson était devenu cet être infirme et apathique, obligé de se déplacer avec une canne et d'affronter les regards compatissants qui l'écoeuraient, obligé de vivre avec une pension qui lui permettait à peine de louer un appartement minable et de manger à peu près correctement. Sherlock, ce jour-là, avait qualifié son petit-déjeuner de « décevant », illustrant parfaitement la réalité. Le petit-déjeuner de John était décevant, le sommeil de John était décevant, les relations de John étaient décevantes, inexistantes même, la vie de John était décevante. Le bloggeur s'était toujours demandé si le héros de ses histoires savait qu'il était sur le point de mettre fin à ses jours : sans doute, mais peut-être avait-il estimé que la vie à ses côtés lui passerait l'envie de faire une chose aussi idiote. Un regard de cet homme extraordinaire et quelques déductions, et la vie du médecin avait repris toutes ses couleurs : il se souvenait avoir hésité quand le jeune homme lui avait proposé la colocation. S'il avait refusé, il aurait commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie, s'il avait refusé, il serait sous terre à ce moment même.

Celui qui se prétendait sociopathe avait sauvé la vie d'un homme. Tout s'était enchaîné : Sherlock l'avait pris comme assistant, s'était montré brillant et imprudent, il l'avait sauvé.

_Il pleuvait des cordes sur Londres, cet après-midi là : Sherlock, qui s'ennuyait, harcelait Lestrade à coups de textos, empêchant probablement l'inspecteur de travailler. John, lui, répondait aux commentaires sur le blog, grommelant parfois lorsqu'il tombait sur un sceptique ou un fan hystérique, tout en buvant du thé. Seule la pluie martelant la vitre de la pièce de vie troublait ce moment de quiétude. Tout à coup, le détective rugit, avant de se lever d'un bond, envoyant le portable valser sur son fauteuil. Il le fixa d'un air furieux, en prenant de grandes inspirations. _

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le médecin, sans lever le nez, habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son ami. _

_-Lestrade ne veut pas que je vienne pour lui piquer un dossier : comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez. Personne n'aurait remarqué sa disparition ! _

_-Il t'appelle déjà pour ses enquêtes, il ne peut pas non plus tout t'autoriser, tu ne fais pas partie de Scotland Yard, ne l'oublie pas, Sherlock, répondit calmement John, nullement atteint par la mauvaise humeur de son vis-à-vis. _

_-Une toute petite enquête, c'est tout ce que je demande, même s'il s'agit de retrouver un adolescent en fugue ! _

_-Ne prends pas ces sujets avec autant de légèreté, penses-tu seulement à l'inquiétude des parents ? s'indigna John, en levant les yeux vers son ami, vêtu d'une chemise violette et d'un pantalon noir qui lui allaient, pour le plus grand plaisir du médecin, à ravir._

_-Résout-elle l'affaire ? Non. Un meurtre est bien plus tragique : la victime, elle, n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, et n'a certainement pas décidé de mourir, claqua Sherlock en toisant son assistant de toute sa superbe, les bras croisés. _

_-Ce que je veux dire…oh, et puis zut, laisse tomber, il est encore plus ardu de discuter avec toi quand tu t'ennuies. Ah, et autant te le dire tout de suite, il est hors de question que tu mettes cet affreux pyjama et que tu tires des balles dans le mur. Mon ordinateur t'est aussi interdit, donc trouve une autre occupation, prévint John d'un ton lourd de menaces. »_

_Il tentait désespérément de maîtriser les battements de son traître de cœur, qui réagissait à la vue de Sherlock affreusement séduisant. Ses boucles noires en bataille épousaient son long cou pâle, sa chemise était ouverte sur sa gorge si tentante, et chacun de ses gestes était emprunt d'une grâce féline. Mais, ce qui troublait le plus le médecin était ces magnifiques prunelles grises, devenues orageuses sous le coup de la colère, perdant tout leur éclat argenté. Des yeux si captivants, dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre avec délice sans s'en rendre compte. Ces yeux, qui voyaient tout, l'arme maîtresse de Sherlock Holmes, les humbles serviteurs de son incroyable intelligence. Il avait envie de se jeter sur sa bouche, de goûter ces lèvres qu'il devinait douces, de lui arracher cette foutue chemise violette qui lui allait trop bien, de goûter à cette peau qui paraissait si soyeuse. Il se calma en se rendant compte qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud. Par chance, le détective avait détourné son regard, et grommelait contre la pluie, responsable, selon lui, de l'absence de meurtres. Il prit une gorgée de thé pour reprendre ses esprits : il ne devait pas fantasmer sur son colocataire en sa présence, surtout lorsque celui-ci était si observateur. Par chance, Martha Hudson les sauva, en montant les escaliers aussi vite que lui permettait son âge. Elle surgit dans la pièce, un peu échevelée, et annonça, essoufflée :_

_« Les garçons ! Il y a une jeune fille qui vous attend en bas, et elle a l'air si triste et perdue ! »_

_Le regard de la logeuse reflétait la compassion que lui inspirait la jeune inconnue, elle qui était si sensible au bonheur de chacun. John retint un sourire, et Sherlock ne daigna pas se retourner, continuant de fixer la fenêtre attaquée par l'averse. _

_« Je ne fais pas dans les chagrins d'adolescentes, répliqua-t-il d'un ton odieux. » _

_John se retint de lui répondre vertement : il serait imbuvable tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'occupation. _

_« Faites-la monter, Madame Hudson, et toi, Sherlock, sois poli. Prends ça comme une distraction. _

_-Piètre distraction. _

_-Tu as dit être prêt à prendre le dossier d'un ado en fugue, donc une enquête qui, sur l'échelle sherlockienne, vaut un quatre sur dix tant qu'il n'y a pas de psychopathe à ses trousses, rétorqua John. _

_-J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir !_

_-Sans réfléchir ?! Sherlock Holmes, qui ne réfléchirait pas ? Franchement, prends cette enquête, l'ennui ne te va vraiment pas ! ironisa John. _

_-Je déteins trop sur toi : tu deviens arrogant, constata Sherlock en faisant un tour sur lui-même. »_

_Ce fut sur cette constatation ennuyée que la cliente se présenta : c'était une adolescente d'environ dix-sept ans, aux cheveux châtains ornés de quelques mèches rousses coiffés en une queue de cheval, habillée d'un jean et d'un manteau noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux, noué par une ceinture. Elle portait des Converse quelque peu abîmées, et n'était pas maquillée, comme la plupart des adolescentes de son âge. Combien de fois John avait-il aperçu des jeunes filles au visage badigeonné de fond de teint et semblant avoir des coquarts par abus de fard à paupières et d'eye-liner ? La jeune inconnue se tordait les mains, nerveuse. Voyant que Sherlock, occupé à l'analyser, ne bougerait pas le petit doigt, John l'invita à entrer en la prenant par les épaules, la débarrassa de son manteau et l'invita à s'asseoir. _

_« Vous voulez un thé, mademoiselle…_

_-Clara. Clara Jackson. Et oui, je veux bien, merci. Sans lait. »_

_John lui offrit ce qu'elle désirait, puis s'assit sur un fauteuil. Sherlock, les mains derrière le dos, dit : _

_« Allez-y, soyez brève et surtout, ne soyez pas ennuyeuse._

_-Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Mes parents sont divorcés depuis un an, et j'ai mal vécu la séparation, alors j'ai fait quelques conneries. J'ai été virée de mon lycée, et transférée dans un autre. Tout le monde me prenait pour une sorte de délinquante, et j'avoue que ça m'arrangeait, car personne ne venait m'embêter. J'ai tout de même une amie, qui elle, a compris que je ne l'égorgerais pas dans les toilettes. Il y a une fille, au lycée, Gina Walters, qui pense que le monde est à ses pieds : elle est très populaire, et tout le monde fait ses quatre volontés. Et, comme la plupart de ces filles-là, elle fait de certains des boucs émissaires. Elle pensait qu'une fille avec des antécédents comme moi pourrait lui servir, et elle m'a approchée : au début, je ne me suis pas méfiée, elle était plutôt sympa, nous avons fait quelques soirées ensemble. Mais un jour, elle m'a demandé de frapper une fille qui s'était opposée à elle, Bethany, qui fait partie des « loosers ». J'ai refusé : frapper les autres sans une bonne raison, ce n'est pas mon truc. Gina m'a dit que si je n'obéissais pas, elle ferait de ma vie un enfer, mais j'ai résisté. C'est alors que des montages photos ont circulé sur internet. Elle a une bonne complice : Tracy Jennings, une ancienne amie, qui m'a accusée de l'avoir éloignée de son petit-ami parce que j'étais proche de lui, et de l'avoir convaincu d'aller avec une autre… Des histoires d'ados. Maintenant, je me fais harceler, je suis victime de rumeurs et je n'en peux plus. J'ai peur que mes parents le sachent et posent des questions, qu'ils aient honte… »_

_Sa voix se brisa et elle essuya vite une larme qui perlait au coin de sa joue. Puis enfin, elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui du détective, qui ne laissait rien transparaître. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, elle ne baissa pas le regard, mais affronta cet océan gris où brillait… de la fureur ? Cela interpela son colocataire, qui n'osa rien dire. Le récit de la jeune fille l'avait touché. Voilà qui était inhabituel, et pourtant, le médecin ne s'en étonna pas : Sherlock avait eu un passé difficile, peut-être était-ce… lui, victime de harcèlement ? Probable, très probable même. Cela le mit en colère, et il serra les dents. Il trouvait les personnes qui raillaient autrui jusqu'à le pousser au suicide particulièrement haïssables, et Clara semblait sur le point de craquer. Ils devaient faire quelque chose pour elle, mais Sherlock accepterait-il ou rejetterait-il cette personne qui suscitait ce sentiment en lui ? _

_«Vous connaissez les coupables mais n'avez aucune preuve et c'est pour ça que vous faites appel à moi, car la police en exigera, et que leur enquête prendra trop de temps. Vous avez peur que vos harceleurs ne se rendent compte que vous avez parlé, et avec la discrétion de Scotland Yard, c'est couru d'avance. Vous avez reçu des menaces, des menaces sérieuses, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Jackson ? »_

_Il avait déclaré cela d'une voix calme, trop calme, même pour John, qui le connaissait bien. Il percevait l'infime tension qui animait son corps, et cela ne présageait rien de bon… pour les coupables. Il fut soulagé de constater que son ami aiderait Clara. Jamais une victime n'avait provoqué un tel sentiment chez Sherlock, sauf celles de violences sexuelles._

_« Oui monsieur Holmes. Je paierai pour vos services. _

_-Au diable l'argent ! » fit Sherlock en faisant comme s'il jetait quelque chose par-dessus sa tête. _

_La jeune fille lança un regard empli d'incompréhension à John, qui lui expliqua :_

_« Il n'est pas matérialiste._

_-Mais je ne peux pas…_

_-Clara, je ne vous demanderai rien, gardez votre argent, refusa doucement le médecin. » _

_Il ne ferait pas payer une adolescente en détresse. Ses yeux tristes où brillait la peur et la fatigue le révoltaient. Les coupables devraient payer, et malheureusement pour eux, le détective était un hacker hors pair. _

_« Mademoiselle Jackson, listez les personnes que vous connaissez. Toutes, y compris celles qui vous paraissent hors de cause, ordonna Sherlock, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, en quête de son ordinateur portable. »_

_La jeune fille s'exécuta, tandis que le détective, aidé de John, mettait tout en place. _

_« Le nom du site, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il._

_-tapez « Pretty sexy princess 42 » sur Google, vous tomberez directement dessus, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix absente, toute à sa liste. »_

_Le consultant tapa rapidement les mots clés et avec un grognement satisfait, cliqua sur le site incriminé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il découvrit l'étendue des dégâts, et la cliente, comprenant ce qu'il voyait, rougit de honte. Elle déposa la liste à côté de la main droite de Holmes d'un geste brusque, sans prononcer une parole. Puis elle s'enfonça dans le sofa, tandis que John lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock. Des termes comme « salope », « pute », « coquine » revenaient souvent dans les descriptions et les commentaires. Tout était dissimulé sous des allures de blog, et on accédait au véritable contenu via une porte dérobée. _

_« Visiblement, celui qui a fait ça a des compétences en informatique, mais rien que je ne puisse pas contrer, dit le génie tout en continuant à taper sur le clavier d'un air concentré, ses yeux parcourant les pages à une vitesse impressionnante. »_

_Clara se releva et se plaça à côté de lui, incapable de résister à la curiosité. John, malgré la gravité de la situation, était troublé par le parfum de bonne qualité de son colocataire, mélangé à une autre légèrement épicée et à celle, plus infime, de produits chimiques. Un mélange incomparable, qui n'appartenait qu'à Sherlock, qui n'était agréable que lorsqu'il émanait de Sherlock. Ce dernier détonnait sur lui : voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir des pensées inhabituelles en pleine enquête. Le John Watson avec ses principes commençait à faiblir, et il n'était pas certain que cela soit bon. Il prépara du thé à nouveau, Madame Hudson leur apporta des biscuits. Le détective s'adressait à la jeune fille avec une douceur qu'il ne manifestait jamais aux autres, hormis l'ancien soldat, et très rarement. John devinait que la partie de son récit sur son interprétation du comportement des autres avait plu à Sherlock, lui qui désespérait face à la stupidité et à la niaiserie humaine. Il découvrait un autre homme, qui ne se révélait que rarement, et toujours avec une grande pudeur, car la carapace était toujours présente. Il était à la fois cet homme arrogant, froid, et cet homme doté de sentiments, dissimulé sous le génie, évincé volontairement, refusé même. Sous toute cette douceur, se dissimulait la colère, et John pria pour que son compère ne fasse pas quelque chose d'illégal. Si lui-même brûlait de faire passer l'envie de recommencer à ces minables, il savait que Sherlock, lui, mettrait toute son intelligence au service d'un plan machiavélique. Rien n'était pire que ce qui était soufflé par l'ire, toujours mauvaise conseillère._

_Il espéra que Sherlock ferait preuve de son incroyable self-control, quitte à se défouler sur le mur et quelques objets, quitte même à le forcer à ingérer des somnifères, pour ne pas qu'il se calme autrement. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, cela le déstabilisait, il s'inquiétait pour lui et l'adolescente, qui ne voyait pas les signes. Et, paradoxalement, il adorait cette personnalité changeante et excessive, pleine de contrastes, de nuances. Sans son côté théâtral, sans son côté lunatique, Sherlock ne serait plus lui-même, même s'il appréciait moyennement cette tendance à l'auto destruction. _

_« Voilà mademoiselle, j'ai fermé le site, et croyez-moi, personne ne pourra y accéder sans mon aide. J'ai récupéré les adresses IP disponibles. »_

_Il traça les ordinateurs et Clara, par sa liste, confirma les résultats. Il fallait cependant dissuader les harceleurs… et il envoya un texto à Lestrade. Le policier n'était peut-être pas une lumière, mais il saurait être discret. La jeune fille, dont la mère était en déplacement, dormit chez Madame Hudson, car les deux enquêteurs craignaient les représailles. Lorsque John alla se coucher, ce soir-là, laissant un Sherlock occupé à jouer en pizzinato sur son violon, il était heureux. Malgré l'affaire révoltante, elle avait permis à son ami de se dévoiler, un instant rare et précieux. Il resta longtemps à réfléchir au milieu de ses draps, fixant le plafond dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Jamais il ne se lasserait de son meilleur ami, et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il se retrouverait là, étendu, à réfléchir sur l'énigme qu'était et demeurerait Sherlock Holmes. _

Il sourit en songeant que ce souvenir lui revenait souvent : il avait gardé des contacts avec Clara, qui était toujours dans le même lycée : Gina et tous les harceleurs avaient été interpelés, puis jugés. La victime, elle, menait une vie ordinaire et sans encombres. Parfois, la lycéenne s'enquérait de la santé de Sherlock, parlait souvent de Madame Hudson. John avait même rencontré la mère de la jeune fille, qui lui avait avoué son calvaire. Malgré les tentatives de Clara, tout de suite démasquée par le consultant, John n'était jamais sorti avec Samantha Jackson. Madame Hudson, après avoir donné ses dernières recommandations au médecin, rentra chez elle, se préparant pour la soirée. Il répondit à quelques textos de Sherlock, qui se plaignait de la banalité des enquêtes, d'un Lestrade collant et s'étonnait de son refus de quitter son travail pour le rejoindre. Pour le taquiner, il prétexta être en compagnie de Sarah. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Quitte-la tout de suite, rompre avec elle est la décision la plus sage que tu n'aies jamais prise, et tu ne devrais pas l'ajouter à ton palmarès d'erreurs. Lestrade est vraiment un incapable. SH »

Il soupira en se disant que cette soirée n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée : il n'avait qu'à dire, pour se justifier, qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience sociologique, une bêtise dans le genre. Un truc suffisamment scientifique pour que Sherlock ne soit pas effrayé. Il n'aimait pas les conventions sociales, refusait les contacts, affichait toujours une moue dégoûtée face aux effusions affectives. Un amour. Il décida de se faire un thé et prit quelques muffins rescapés des lubies de son colocataire dans un placard, avant de s'affaler sur son fauteuil préféré et d'allumer la télévision. Il zappa, enchaînant les émissions de télé réalité, jusqu'à tomber sur un feuilleton au scénario simpliste. Tout en savourant sa boisson et les gâteaux un peu secs, il savoura ce moment sans Sherlock pour critiquer. Les seuls moments où il était à peu près calme étaient ceux où il s'enfermait dans son palais mental, observant un silence religieux, ses yeux se faisant lointains. Parfois, il voyait ses lèvres bouger, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un, ses doigts tapotant les uns contre les autres. Puis, sans crier gare, il se levait d'un bond, avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas puis de se trouver une occupation, autre que celle qui incluait la cocaïne. Sherlock n'avait jamais mentionné ce problème depuis le soir où Lestrade avait fait une descente chez eux pour vérifier si son protégé était clean… il avait tenté de le défendre, ce soir-là, devant Anderson et Donovan qui jubilaient, avant de croiser le regard noir de l'intéressé. Il avait compris qu'il était vraiment toxicomane, mais ça ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire : son besoin de le protéger, qui s'était manifesté dès leur rencontre, était devenu plus puissant.

Il s'était promis de préserver Sherlock de ses addictions, de lui-même. Il se souvenait avoir eu envie de frapper de nouveau le sergent Sally Donovan, qui ne se privait pas pour insulter Sherlock, qui lui répondait toujours d'une voix froide et sarcastique, pour mieux dissimuler l'effet que lui faisait cette insulte.

_Le taré. _

Dieu qu'il détestait ce mot, Dieu qu'il détestait la manière qu'avaient Donovan et Anderson de le cracher à la figure de Sherlock, Dieu qu'il détestait tous les sous-entendus dissimulés derrière quatre lettres. John avait tout de suite compris que son compère n'était pas banal, mais il était loin d'être un psychopathe. Il était insulté pour son intelligence, son excitation face aux meurtres. Son ami était simplement un génie qui avait besoin d'être stimulé, un accro à l'adrénaline, qui prenait son pied dans leurs formidables courses-poursuites londoniennes. Il était magnifique et fascinant lorsqu'il faisait les cent pas et s'arrêtait, une lueur joyeuse dans le regard, avec le sourire d'un enfant qui venait de recevoir un cadeau à Noël. Il était magnifique et excitant lorsqu'il se dressait devant le criminel, acculé comme une proie, avec un regard féroce et satisfait. Sally Donovan et Phillip Anderson ne voyaient pas tout ça, se laissant aveugler par leur bêtise et leur jalousie. De nombreuses fois, il avait été tenté de faire manger à la policière les théories concernant la psychopathie, de frapper Anderson histoire de d'activer ses neurones. Il connaissait à peine son colocataire, et déjà, il voulait anéantir ceux qui le critiquaient, sans se demander si ce qu'ils racontaient était véridique ou non. A quelques exceptions, le monde avait une vision erronée de Sherlock, le monde ne comprenait pas Sherlock, alors que lui savait si facilement le mettre à nu.

Ce même soir, il avait refusé le marché de Mycroft, loyal au benjamin de la famille Holmes. Ce soir-là, il avait tué le conducteur de taxi qui menaçait d'écourter la vie de son compagnon. Ils étaient presque deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et pourtant, John avait eu l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, comme s'ils étaient deux âmes qui s'étaient perdues l'une et l'autre avant de se retrouver. Le médecin ne savait pas si, déjà, il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour cet homme extraordinaire. Un homme qui souriait comme un enfant dès qu'on le complimentait, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. John adorait ce demi-sourire si lumineux, mélange de joie et de mystère. Il avait épuisé quasiment tous les adjectifs pour qualifier ses talents, et commençait à penser à en inventer de nouveaux, même s'il était conscient que tous les mots du monde ne pourraient jamais résumer totalement un homme, quel qu'il soit. Cette simple pensée suffit à allumer la flamme du désir en lui, qui se propagea dans tout son corps et titilla une zone sensible. Cet homme le rendait fou, dans tous les sens du terme, et il remercia la Providence qu'il ne soit pas présent.

L'appréhension commençait à le gagner, il se demandait si la soirée tournerait au désastre. Il fallait que tout soit parfait, mais même la perfection pouvait déplaire à son ami, qui trouverait toujours quelque chose à critiquer, s'il ne décidait pas tout simplement que tremper des orteils dans de l'acide était plus intéressant que les réjouissances en son honneur. Il s'aperçut qu'il commençait à taper des doigts sur son fauteuil, signe de nervosité chez lui, et se força à se calmer : Sherlock n'avait peut-être pas l'expérience des anniversaires à la Watson, et peut-être que ça lui plairait. Oh, comme il voulait voir ce sourire naître sur ces lèvres, ce sourire si unique qu'il aimait tant, sans une ombre d'ironie ou de calcul. Ce sourire qui se reflétait dans ses yeux où, d'habitude, seule l'intelligence avait sa place. Il déraillait complètement, et avait l'impression d'être un héros de romans à l'eau de rose, comme Jessica, sa dernière petite amie, qui était une véritable Emma Bovary. Il fit tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse, observant avec intérêt le petit tourbillon qu'il créait, tout en se disant que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aide du consultant pour rompre. Il avait découvert qu'elle était d'une jalousie maladive, alors qu'ils ne sortaient que depuis deux semaines ensemble, et tremblait à l'idée qu'il vive avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Cette fille était vraiment tarée.

_« Sherlock aussi est très possessif », souffla une petite voix dans sa tête._

Oui, mais ça le dérangeait beaucoup moins : il voyait la jalousie derrière chacune des remarques désobligeantes que le détective faisait à ses petites amies, bien qu'il le dissimulât aisément derrière des excuses concernant le travail ou démontrant l'inutilité de l'amour. Cette dernière blessait le médecin, qui ne cessait de penser qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec ce cas désespéré. Son cœur se serra, mais il se ressaisit : si Sherlock ne cherchait que l'amitié, alors John en resterait là. Parfois, le bonheur de l'autre signifiait souffrir soi-même, et il se jura que jamais le détective ne saurait qu'il se sacrifiait au nom de leur amitié si précieuse à ses yeux. Mieux valait avoir la moitié d'une pomme que pas de pomme du tout : la vie sans son colocataire n'était qu'un simulacre d'existence. Avant lui, il vivait par habitude, et non par envie. Et il arrivait qu'on veuille briser la routine. Une vibration chassa ses idées noires, et, avec un soupir, il lut le texto que lui envoyait un détective consultant impatient et visiblement énervé. Quelle buse, il n'avait pas calculé que les petites affaires énervaient autant Sherlock que l'ennui. Il essayait de lui faire cracher le morceau, et l'ancien militaire jubila : ce serait drôle de le faire mariner, lui qui adorait tant ménager ses effets, ignorant la frustration des autres.

« Dis-moi ce que tu mijotes. Tout de suite. SH »

« Je ne mijote rien du tout, tu te fais des idées. Tu rentres quand ? JW »

« Ce soir. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Lestrade m'invite à boire un verre. Je me demande s'il n'est pas malade. Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? SH »

Le médecin rit, amusé par les réactions si étranges de son ami, probablement en train d'envoyer des messages avec une mine contrariée, tout en alternant avec l'analyse attentive du visage de l'inspecteur. Il ne devinait toujours pas, il avait dû attraper une insolation.

« Oui, tu es obligé d'y aller, Lestrade est ton ami. Ça t'occupera, je ne reviendrai que ce soir, de toute façon. JW »

Il imagina un Sherlock grommelant dans sa barbe, probablement furieux que John ait osé lui donner cette réponse inacceptable. Il enchaînerait ensuite sur la futilité des règles en société, mais s'exécuterait de mauvaise grâce. Il adressa tout de même un dernier message au médecin, dans le but unique d'avoir le dernier mot. C'était toujours lui qui concluait une conversation, et non l'inverse, et l'ancien militaire avait fait les frais de son incroyable capacité à manipuler les mots pour le faire tomber dans ses petits pièges, avant d'afficher un sourire triomphant face à un John énervé et dépité, mais qui ne lui en tenait pas rancune. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il grimaça en s'apercevant que son thé était froid, et n'eut pas le courage d'aller le réchauffer. Il consulta sa montre, et s'aperçut qu'il était bientôt dix-neuf heures, et la soirée commençait dans une heure ! Ni une ni deux, il sauta dans la douche, puis fila dans sa chambre, et, après moult tergiversations, il opta pour une chemise blanche et un jean, car Sherlock lui avait confié qu'il trouvait que ses chemises à carreaux le vieillissaient, avec son tact habituel. Voilà qu'il prêtait attention aux avis de son ami, suivant même ses conseils, lui qui était plutôt têtu. Enfin, il devait bien avouer qu'ainsi, il était plus élégant, et ce soir, il devait faire honneur à son amour secret. Voilà qu'il devenait complètement guimauve, comme un adolescent avant son premier rendez-vous !

_Emmitouflé dans un pull, une tasse de thé brûlant à proximité, John surfait sur internet, ses doigts volant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Depuis deux semaines, il discutait avec Morgane, une jeune femme charmante qui avait l'âge de Sherlock. Celui-ci, assis en tailleur sur son fauteuil, était absorbé dans un livre de chimie, prenant des notes de temps en temps sur un calepin noirci par l'écriture élégante du détective. Le médecin fut heureux qu'il ne se mêle pas, pour une fois, de ce qu'il nommait sa vie privée, même si elle n'avait de privé que le nom. Il savoura son thé à la bergamote, en songeant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon feu de cheminée, une tasse de thé et la neige pour passer une agréable soirée. A son plus grand bonheur, il n'y avait pas d'affaire en cours, et donc aucun risque d'affronter les températures hivernales. Sherlock n'avait même pas répondu à un seul texto dans la journée, n'avait pas répondu à un seul mail, alors qu'il en recevait des rafales chaque jour. John n'avait même pas consulté les journaux, qu'il avait dissimulés à la vue de son ami : il voulait pouvoir discuter avec Morgane en toute tranquillité. _

_« Tu mettras quoi la semaine prochaine ? »demanda soudain le détective, sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage. _

_Surpris, John sursauta, manquant d'arroser son ordinateur de thé. Il le posa sur la table et adressa un regard de reproche à son colocataire, pour la forme. Décidant de se montrer aussi impoli, et ne souhaitant pas interrompre sa conversation pour un débat qu'il devinait stérile, il lui lança une réponse originale : _

_« Pardon ? »_

_Le consultant de Scotland Yard poussa un soupir ennuyé, comme si l'ancien militaire était la créature la plus lente de cette planète. La dite créature préféra passer outre, elle était habituée. _

_« ça fait deux semaines que tu discutes avec cette femme, et tu es un rapide : pas le genre à attendre un ou deux mois, comme le font la plupart des gens sur ce genre de site. Donc, comme cette semaine, Londres est victime de chutes incessantes de neige, tu la rencontreras la suivante, une fois que tout sera dégagé. Tu aimes avoir rendez-vous le jeudi soir, donc, ce sera jeudi soir, dans un bar tout d'abord, histoire de mieux faire connaissance. Puis tu l'emmèneras au restaurant, et tu l'embrasseras ou non, énuméra-t-il comme s'il lisait la liste de courses. »_

_John aurait voulu voir son visage pour tenter de déchiffrer son expression, mais le bougre se dissimulait délibérément derrière son livre. _

_« Tu ne peux pas te taire, pour une fois ? Et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à mes habitudes vestimentaires ? _

_-Depuis que j'ai constaté que, lorsque tu as rendez-vous, tu ne portes plus tes affreux pulls, répliqua Sherlock, piqué au vif. _

_-Donc tu aimes ce que je porte ? »_

_Il regretta aussitôt sa question : comment le détective la prendrait-il ? Qu'il était stupide, parfois !_

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est désolant de voir que tu t'habilles convenablement uniquement pour des personnes ennuyeuses, indiqua le cadet Holmes en reprenant son flegme habituel. _

_-Les femmes que je vois ne sont pas ennuyeuses, grogna John, complètement désintéressé de son échange électronique avec Morgane. _

_-Ce qui explique tes ruptures successives au bout de quelques semaines. _

_-Si un détective de ma connaissance n'y mettait pas son grain de sel, cela n'arriverait pas ! s'énerva le médecin. »_

_Sherlock abaissa son livre, la lèvre pincée. L'agacement brillait dans ses yeux, plus chaleureux à la lumière de la cheminée. _

_« ça n'arriverait pas si tu faisais en sorte que ça dure, mais tu ne résistes même pas. Donc, aucune d'elles ne t'a intéressé, et d'après ce que j'ai constaté, un homme qui a rompu déprime. Toi, tu ne parais pas plus affecté que ça. Cette femme, tu la vois tout au plus comme une bonne amie : pas d'excitation sur ton visage, juste un sourire amical. Je suis même certain que si je lis votre conversation, je n'y verrai qu'amitié. _

_-Je la connais à peine, Sherlock ! dit John en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de croiser le regard du génie, qui avait daigné poser son livre pour le fixer d'un air narquois. _

_-Faut-il vraiment que je me répète ? Aucune excitation dans ton regard, aucune fébrilité. Même pas de proposition de conversation via Skype, alors que tu l'as fait avec certaines… donc, elle ne t'intéresse pas. _

_-Aucune ne m'intéresse à t'entendre, grogna John, frustré que le détective ait raison, encore une fois. _

_-Je ne fais que te faire part de mes déductions, et, au vu de ta réaction, j'ai raison, répliqua Sherlock avec un sourire triomphant, les yeux brillants._

_-Tu pourrais te trouver un autre sujet d'étude ! _

_-Tu es le seul que j'aie à disposition, et toi, au moins, tu n'es pas ennuyeux, rétorqua le sociopathe, comme s'il énonçait une évidence. »_

_Malgré lui, John sourit, tout en se sentant rougir. : il savait qu'il devait se contenter de ces demis compliments, et entendre Sherlock Holmes vous dire que vous n'êtes pas ennuyeux n'est pas banal. Cela dit, Mycroft ne l'était pas non plus… mais le cadet des Holmes ne voulait pas vivre avec son aîné. Le médecin était certain qu'il préférerait se tromper devant Anderson ! Mais, malgré cela, il était décidé à montrer à Sherlock qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde, et qu'il avait une vie à côté. Peut-être même qu'il sortirait avec Morgane et qu'elle tiendrait plus longtemps que les autres. _

_Menteur, lui souffla une petite voix, tu sais très bien qu'il sabotera votre relation et au fond, tu en seras soulagé. _

_Et c'était cela qui l'effrayait le plus._

Alors qu'il s'examinait sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir de sa chambre, il secoua la tête : l'amour n'était plus si effrayant quand on se l'était avoué. Au fond, de quoi avait-il peur ? De se rendre compte qu'il était bisexuel, ou d'aimer la personne la moins expressive au monde ? Un peu des deux, sans doute, mais pour rien au monde, il ne voulait renoncer à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Sherlock : à quoi bon se faire souffrir ? Pourquoi se renier, au nom de préjugés qui étaient, comme tous les préjugés, idiots ? A quoi bon fermer les yeux sur ce que leurs amis, et même le gouvernement britannique avaient compris depuis un moment ? Il aimait contempler son colocataire, s'enivrer de l'odeur subtile de son parfum, se gaver les oreilles de sa voix si grave, si riche, l'entendre rire, ou même s'énerver. Il était accro à un homme que beaucoup de gens détestaient, mais il s'en fichait. Ceux qui n'aimaient pas Sherlock étaient des imbéciles. Il avait de gros défauts, mais compensés par ce pouvoir d'attraction qui s'exerçait sur le médecin depuis leur rencontre. De toute manière, Sherlock Holmes s'intégrait parfaitement uniquement dans l'univers de John Hamish Watson. Son smartphone le rappela à la réalité, et il s'aperçut avec gêne qu'une certaine partie de son corps appréciait particulièrement ses agréables pensées. Heureusement que, en présence de l'objet de son désir, il parvenait à se contrôler.

« J'arrive. Je suis avec Lestrade, il veut venir, c'est en rapport avec toi. SH »

Les jambes de John flageolèrent, mais il se força à se calmer. La sonnerie retentit, et il se précipita vers la porte en criant :

« J'arrive ! »

C'était Molly, qui, ce soir, était ravissante : elle portait une petite robe noire drapée, qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Elle portait de petites boucles d'oreilles noires assorties, et un maquillage léger. Cependant, John ne loupa pas le rouge à lèvres : la petite légiste en mettait uniquement parce qu'elle savait que Sherlock la préférait ainsi. Elle avait même frisé ses cheveux, les laissant cascader sur son épaule laiteuse. Le médecin n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme comme une éventuelle rivale : trop timide, trop effacée, pas vraiment le genre de Sherlock. Lui-même, qui appréciait les jolies femmes, n'avait jamais été frappé par son apparence physique. Pourtant, elle apparaissait sous les traits d'une femme séduisante, et la jalousie envahit John, comme un acide, à la seule pensée qu'elle puisse attirer le regard acéré de Sherlock. Il eut envie de la renvoyer, mais la courtoisie pointa le bout de son nez, et il s'obligea à sourire amicalement. Il lutta contre le besoin de se jeter sur la demoiselle pour effacer le rouge à lèvres tant détesté.

« Entre, Molly, l'invita-t-il, et fais comme chez toi.

-Merci, John, répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant le cadeau avec cette once de gaucherie qui la caractérisait. »

Il s'installa avec elle sur le canapé, s'efforçant d'être le plus poli possible, et se morigénant pour sa réaction puérile. Molly ne méritait pas sa colère, elle qui était si gentille. John l'avait toujours appréciée, et il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Non, vraiment pas : il était certain que son détective ne s'intéressait pas à la légiste, il avait tenté maintes fois de le lui faire comprendre. Cette tentative d'être séductrice de la part de la jeune femme l'obsédait toujours : l'amour était un sentiment bien étrange, en totale contradiction avec la logique, que Sherlock affectionnait tant… non, il ne gâcherait pas la soirée avec ses idées noires ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Hudson fit son entrée, vêtue d'un petit tailleur jupe, suivie de près par Lestrade, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Sherlock entra à sa suite, en criant :

« John, tu vas me dire ce que… »

Il se figea en apercevant la petite assemblée qui lui souriait. La surprise passa sur son visage, mais fut vite remplacée par l'air ennuyé qu'il arborait toujours. Il haussa un sourcil et dit :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Quel jour sommes-nous, Sherlock ? lui demanda John.

-Le quatre juin, mais pourquoi… »

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux s'arrondissant sous l'étonnement. Quelle émotion apparaîtrait ensuite ? Colère ou joie ? Tout le monde se tendit, et le médecin se sentit obligé de détendre l'atmosphère : son ami serait bien capable de saboter sa propre soirée d'anniversaire. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas de gâcher son cadeau.

« Soit tu viens avec nous et tu passes une bonne soirée en notre compagnie, soit tu fuis à toutes jambes et je serai obligé d'aller te chercher, mais décide-toi vite. »

Son colocataire fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant sans doute à sa proposition. Il s'avança soudain, le visage impassible, mais une joie timide brillant dans ses yeux argentés. Le cœur de l'ancien soldat bondit : cette minuscule flamme dans les yeux de son ami était un magnifique présent. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil, et John déboucha le champagne, que chacun savoura. Les conversations tournèrent autour des affaires en cours : Lestrade devait gérer un stagiaire si consciencieux qu'il était proche de devenir un cas pour Sherlock, Molly était contrainte de refaire les registres suite à une panne informatique en se référant aux traces papier, le détective trouvait que les crimes passionnels étaient vraiment ennuyeux. Greg raconta certaines de ses frasques au cours de sa carrière, et son protégé, pour une fois, tint à peu près sa langue, même lorsqu'il était un protagoniste de l'histoire. John se désola de ses patients hypocondriaques, et fit rire tout le monde lorsqu'il raconta l'affaire de la femme qui le harcelait tout le temps, prenant même des rendez-vous histoire de le voir. Elle avait eu la malchance de tomber sur le détective dans l'une de ses expériences qui incluait un morceau de cadavre et s'était évanouie. Lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, Sherlock, qui avait compris ce qu'elle voulait, l'avait renvoyée dans un taxi. John ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Le dîner préparé par Madame Hudson se révéla délicieux, et même le roi de la fête daigna manger quelques bouchées. John ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, oublieux des conversations animées. Il écoutait d'un air serein, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre à une vitesse affolante, déduisant sans doute, ses mains jointes devant son menton. Soudain, son regard croisa celui de l'ancien soldat, qui se sentit happé par les yeux ensorcelants de Sherlock Holmes, ces deux billes grises qui attiraient immédiatement le regard, soulignés par la couleur d'ébène de ses cheveux. Il était indéchiffrable et pourtant, il ne décela aucun sarcasme, aucune question. C'était si agréable de ne pas le voir sur le qui vive, ou enfermé dans son palais mental dont on ne devait pas l'arracher si on tenait à sa santé. Puis vint l'heure des cadeaux : Molly lui offrit un stylo, décrétant que « Comme ça, vous n'aurez plus à emprunter le mien, j'en ai besoin moi aussi. », avec une légère timidité, qui s'effaça quand Sherlock esquissa un sourire quasi imperceptible. De nouveau, John fut jaloux, mais se contrôla, et évita soigneusement de regarder Sherlock : il était trop observateur pour louper une chose pareille. Lestrade, lui, lui avait donné un pass : un accès illimité aux archives de Scotland Yard, et ainsi, Anderson et les autres ne pourraient plus lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Au moins Sherlock, quand vous vous ennuierez, déclara Madame Hudson d'un ton sentencieux, vous ne maltraiterez pas mon mur. »

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde. Cependant, l'inspecteur avait joint une petite blague : « Excusez moi de ma stupidité. Signé : Anderson. »

« Si seulement ça pouvait arriver… grommela Sherlock en fronçant le nez à la lecture de ce message.

-Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, dit John.

-A ce niveau, ce n'est plus de l'espoir, c'est de la stupidité, répliqua le détective, mais sans méchanceté. »

John rit, imaginant la réaction du légiste s'il découvrait ce que son chef avait fait. Il décréterait sans doute que Lestrade avait besoin de vacances, histoire de s'éloigner de l'influence pernicieuse du « taré ». Il cracherait cette insulte avec dégoût et mépris, et John aurait envie de lui exploser la tête sous ses airs polis, tandis que Sherlock le remettrait à sa place d'une remarque aiguisée et pleine d'esprit. Le visage du policier deviendrait rouge de honte et de colère, mais il ne répliquerait pas, devant un John qui jubilerait. L'ancien Watson désapprouverait cette attitude, mais l'ancien Watson avait été profondément transformé par Sherlock Holmes : la preuve, il était tombé amoureux de l'homme le plus impossible qui ait jamais existé. Il força ses pensées à revenir à l'instant présent. Sherlock ouvrait son cadeau, qu'il avait acheté avec l'aide de Martha, ses longues mains fines passant avec élégance sur le scotch, déchirant délicatement l'emballage. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, il ne le déchirait pas avec impatience. Il découvrit une montre en argent de qualité.

_Sherlock roula sur le sol, un homme carré au-dessus de lui, et sa montre vint heurter violemment l'arrête d'un mur : l'écran explosa, et un infime morceau vint couper la joue du détective. John, sonné par un coup qu'il venait de recevoir, se précipita au secours de son compère, qui luttait difficilement contre des mains qui enserraient sa gorge pâle et gracile. La peur et le désir féroce de sauver ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde l'animait. La haine le saisit : de quel droit cet homme prenait-il la vie d'un autre pour une raison égoïste et inavouable ? On évitait toujours de se poser des questions sur la vie de quelqu'un quand on la lui prenait, préférant se dire qu'il était différent de soi pour tenter d'atténuer la culpabilité. John savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas mal : il tuait pour des causes justes, et là, il sauvait la vie de son ami et d'inconnus, mais surtout celle de Sherlock, qui suffoquait. Le détective, têtu, n'abandonnait pas : ne jamais montrer qu'il faiblissait, et toujours animé par une envie insatiable de gagner. Perdre, c'était la mort, et le consultant le savait._

_Il saisit la crosse de son revolver et assomma l'homme, tout en le retenant pour ne pas qu'il écrase le détective. Celui-ci se dégagea faiblement, puis se releva tout en se stabilisant grâce au mur. Il se massait la gorge d'une main, anormalement pâle, reprenant sa respiration avec peine. Tout en tenant le criminel en joue, il alla s'assurer de l'état du génie, et après l'avoir examiné, conclut qu'il n'avait rien de grave : sa voix serait probablement rauque durant quelques heures. Sherlock envoya un texto rapide à Lestrade, puis considéra sa montre d'un air ennuyé : _

_« Un cadeau de Madame Hudson pour avoir enfermé son mari. Elle ne va pas aimer. »_

_John fut abasourdi : il avait frôlé la mort, et se désolait de la perte de sa montre. Il croisa son regard, un mélange d'adrénaline et de soulagement, agrémenté d'un faible sourire, et décida que c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Sherlock se laissa aller contre le mur, essoufflé, et John se dit que, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait changé de vie. _

Le détective partageait certainement ses pensées, puisqu'un fin sourire éclaira son visage d'ange, et, sans un mot, il mit la montre, qui épousa parfaitement son poignet. Sherlock n'avait pas semblé vouloir d'autre montre, mais son colocataire voyait parfaitement son air agacé quand il constatait qu'il devait sortir son portable de sa poche à chaque fois pour regarder l'heure. Et puis, il trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose à son détective quand il n'avait pas sa montre, comme si elle était une partie essentielle du personnage. C'était idiot, mais ça le turlupinait, et il n'avait pas tellement d'autres idées de cadeau, et cela rappellerait au jeune Holmes au moins une de leurs affaires communes. Cela ne signifiait peut-être pas grand-chose pour lui, mais ça avait du sens pour John, qui ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau que ce soir-là, quand il y repensait.

La soirée se termina agréablement : Madame Hudson alla se coucher, et Molly et Lestrade suivirent. L'une semblait un peu déçue, l'autre atterré : il allait retrouver son lit vide et froid, sa femme adultère étant partie honorer l'un de ses amants. John ne savait pas comment il faisait pour supporter ça : il s'était déjà efforcé de ne pas être désagréable avec la légiste, uniquement parce qu'elle s'était faite belle pour un homme avec qui il n'était même pas en couple. Un homme qui lui briserait probablement le cœur, sans peut-être vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Voilà ce que lui hurlait sa raison, alors que son cœur le suppliait de prendre les devants. Il posa son regard sur Sherlock, qui somnolait doucement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Il s'approcha doucement, dans le but de le forcer à aller se coucher, mais, alors qu'il allait poser la main sur son épaule, le détective ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant sursauter John. Il sembla surpris de le voir si proche de lui, mais reprit le contrôle. Son regard se fit plus doux, ce qui troubla le médecin qui rougit.

« Je vais faire du thé.

-Nous en avons déjà bu, souligna Sherlock.

-J'en ai envie d'un autre, rétorqua Watson, qui chauffait déjà la bouilloire. »

Le détective se leva, et, en un instant, fut aux côtés de son ami, qui retint un frisson, submergé par cette odeur d'épices, de produits chimiques et de parfum coûteux que dégageait le consultant de Scotland Yard. Jamais une fragrance n'avait eu autant d'effet sur lui, lui qui avait pourtant fréquenté de nombreuses femmes. Jamais il n'avait été aussi dépendant de quelqu'un, aussi amoureux. Il devenait une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose qu'affectionnaient les adolescentes, et ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son cerveau et sa dignité.

« Merci, John.

-De rien.

-Tu as toujours su ce que je pensais des anniversaires : pour moi, ils faisaient partie des fêtes inutiles, et pourtant, j'ai passé une bonne soirée, même si Molly avait mis trop de rouge à lèvres et que Lestrade s'attendait à ce qu'on l'invite à rester ici, dit-il très vite.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, rit le médecin.

-M'empêcher de faire quoi ? »

L'ancien militaire se tourna franchement vers Sherlock, qui l'observait attentivement, impatient d'avoir sa réponse. Quand on fréquentait le consultant, mieux valait savoir répondre très vite et dissimuler le plus possible ses émotions. Le problème était qu'il déstabilisait l'autre d'une pichenette.

« T'empêcher de déduire, dit-il doucement, en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir. Je t'ai observé tout à l'heure, et tes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de passer de l'un à l'autre. Donc, tu déduisais.

-Et toi, tu n'as même pas prêté attention aux paroles de Lestrade, qui te parlait probablement de sa femme, et il s'en est rendu compte, dit le détective avec sa franchise gênante.

-Et merde, il va m'en vouloir… et donc, il savait que… »

John s'interrompit tout à coup, de peur d'en avoir trop dit. Mais il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, ne pas terminer sa phrase devant Sherlock Holmes, sinon il vous tannait jusqu'à en avoir la fin, s'il ne la déduisait pas. Et le plus jeune ne devait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, sinon il partirait en courant et le médecin perdrait ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pour le torturer, le détective s'approcha encore plus de lui et souffla :

« Il savait quoi, John ?

-Rien.

-Apprends à mentir, s'exaspéra le consultant, ça irait dix fois mieux.

-De toute façon, même si j'étais un meilleur menteur, tu le saurais quand même !

-Oui, et donc, dans tous les cas, tu dois me dire ce que tu pensais, attaqua le détective, un sourire accroché au visage.

-Promets-moi que tu ne te fâcheras pas. »

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, il se jeta sur les lèvres tant convoitées, manquant de déséquilibrer le détective, qui s'accrocha au rebord du plan de travail. Il savoura leur douceur, leur goût sucré, qui se distillait en lui comme une drogue. John Watson était drogué à Sherlock Holmes, un véritable toxicomane, mais qui ne pouvait se passer de cette si douce substance. Il se détacha d'un coup, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Sherlock le regardait d'un air ahuri, comme s'il ne comprenait pas son geste et le médecin ne put affronter ce regard.

« Excuse-moi, oublie ça, efface ça de ton disque dur. »

Sherlock déglutit.

« Je ne peux pas, et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas, dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

-Tu veux dire que… commença John, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Que j'ai apprécié que tu m'embrasses, oui. Quand je suis près de toi, mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, je perds le contrôle, et jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours réussi à contrôler ça, mais ça me faisait mal de toujours devoir me contenir, je n'aimais pas quand tu sortais avec des femmes, que tu me laissais seul pendant que tu t'amusais avec elles…avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec une moue enfantine qui aviva le désir du médecin. »

Sherlock le regarda d'un air hésitant, puis, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien soldat, en un baiser d'une tendresse et d'une douceur bouleversantes, agrémenté d'une adorable maladresse. John prit les choses en main et le détective, pour une fois, se laissa faire. Il demanda l'entrée de sa bouche, son compagnon la lui accorda, et ils entamèrent un ballet à la fois tendre et sensuel. John enserra la taille de son colocataire, qui enserra son cou de ses bras. Le cœur du médecin explosa, des papillons envahirent son ventre : avant de rencontrer Sherlock, il avait envie de se suicider. Cet homme incroyable lui avait sauvé la vie, et voilà qu'il lui offrait son cœur, lui qui accordait à peine son attention aux autres. Il mit fin à l'échange pour ne pas mourir asphyxié, et murmura :

« Je t'aime. »

Les yeux du détective s'arrondirent, comme s'il venait d'affirmer qu'Anderson était intelligent, puis un demi-sourire, bourré de sincérité, illumina ce visage impassible.

« On ne m'a pas dit ça depuis très longtemps, confessa-t-il tout doucement.

-Oh, Sherlock… »

L'ancien militaire prit une inspiration et promit :

« Je te le dirai aujourd'hui, et tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on se répète, mais ces mots-là le méritent, et je te les dirai pour que tu t'en souviennes chaque jour. »

Il sourit et, décidément en manque des lèvres de son détective, il satisfit son envie en s'en emparant de nouveau, faisant gémir leur propriétaire de plaisir, ce qui aviva sa passion. Passion qui afflua vers un endroit précis de son corps… mais cela n'effraya pas le consultant, dans le même état. Il n'était pas expérimenté, mais le docteur Watson se ferait un plaisir d'être le professeur, bravant doucement les barrières, emmenant son futur amant dans une danse amoureuse et sensuelle, en lui montrant à quel point il lui était précieux, vital, indispensable. Avant de se retrouver sur le canapé du salon, il eut juste la présence d'esprit d'éteindre la plaque sur laquelle chauffait la bouilloire. Le thé pouvait bien attendre, et, de toute façon, John n'en avait jamais eu envie.


End file.
